


PRETTY IN PINK

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE'S NOTHING QUITE LIKE THE LOVE OF SIBLINGS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRETTY IN PINK

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

**PRETTY IN PINK**  
  
The conversation started just as it always did. Sasuke pouted with a false sullenness. “The things you make me do.”  
  
Itachi smirked, “I didn’t make you do anything.” He loved his otouto... and even more so when he succeeded in talking Sasuke into dressing up for him. Sasuke stood displayed beautifully, his ass barely covered by a pale pink silk panty... in truth Itachi would have preferred black on Sasuke’s sweet uke ass, the dark color contrasting so perfectly with Sasuke’s pale skin... but he couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease Sasuke a bit... so he’d chosen this... the pale pink bra a scant scrap of fabric. Sasuke’s cheeks were tinted a soft blush that made Itachi glad he’d passed up the black for the feminine pink.  
  
“You persuaded me.” Sasuke protested, but his voice lacked conviction.  
  
Itachi taunted. “Persuasion can only accomplish so much.” As Sasuke turned to fully face Itachi Itachi’s smirk faded his face taking on the intent gaze it always did when Sasuke had excited him to a point where his cock was flushed rock hard and straining against the front of his pants... it was Sasuke’s turn to be smug... he strolled slowly over to the bed noting how Itachi’s eyes were locked on the pink cloth stretched so tightly over Sasuke’s swollen cock.  
  
“Itachi...” Sasuke purred. Itachi’s passion darkened gaze slipped up to meet Sasuke’s and a thrill ran through Sasuke at the hunger in them. Sasuke crawled up the bed to Itachi his silk covered nipples peaking in arousal.  
  
Itachi lay almost lazily sprawled on the bed, his shirt off and his pants rode low showing the beautiful v of his hips and the fine trail of hair that made Sasuke so eager to follow it as it disappeared under the cloth of Itachi’s pants.  
  
Itachi watched Sasuke’s approach his breathing becoming a bit more ragged and his need growing at an almost alarming rate... The smooth flex of Sasuke’s muscles, the firm round curve of his ass... Sasuke was the ultimate temptation and Itachi had no intention of resisting.   
  
Itachi couldn’t be gentle... not now, but he could see the acknowledgement and acceptance in Sasuke’s gaze... Sasuke knew, and the thought didn’t bother him.  
  
Sasuke teased a bit more tugging the button of Itachi’s pants open with his mouth, and Itachi’s soft groan was more like a lust fevered growl... he was only seconds away from throwing Sasuke down on the bed ripping the silk from him and fucking him like an animal.   
  
In spite of Sasuke’s protests he liked the soft pink silk and decided he’d teased enough, rising up on his knees he slid the soft fabric down, the soft caress as it slid over his engorged cock making him whimper, his cock flushing harder and throbbing. Sasuke quickly removed the panties and yanked at the fastening of Itachi’s pants. In the space between heartbeats, he had the fabric open and out of the way. He couldn’t wait for Itachi to strip and he knew Itachi couldn’t either; their hunger heated their blood making nothing matter but to feel their flesh join.  
  
Sasuke straddled Itachi’s lap, as soon had Sasuke positioned Itachi’s hot cock Itachi grasped his narrow hips and drew him down upon his cock with a steady uncompromising press that left Sasuke arching and hissing softly even as Itachi groaned in pleasure and drove his hips up to take Sasuke deeper and faster.  
  
Itachi could feel his large cock forcing the snug passage to yield to him, the extraordinary pleasure as Sasuke unconsciously bowed up, his muscles spasming around the forceful spear of Itachi’s swollen flesh as they contracted around his cock, his body sheathing Itachi’s arousal.  
  
Itachi knew he’d feel remorse later, but he couldn’t find any empathy now... his need was too great, he urged Sasuke up to almost free of his cock and drew him quickly down once more. Sasuke’s cries of pain and yearning thrilled Itachi enflaming his desire every plunge of Sasuke’s body caressed Itachi’s cock.  
  
Sasuke was thrilled, surprised as he always was that he could drive his always in control brother so wild with passion, it made the first searing burn of Itachi’s cock stabbing through his reluctant muscles into his body worth it and as he writhed on Itachi’s rigid length he had no regrets... it was true he would be sore, but the pleasure he’d receive would be incredible. Itachi always made sure he came first, no matter how much Sasuke drove him mad with desire, that was Itachi’s unbroken rule... and the adoring apologetic affection he’d heap on Sasuke afterward was more than enough even if Itachi hadn’t.  
  
Sasuke’s body quickly loosened, surrendering to his beloved aniki and Sasuke began fucking himself vigorously, Itachi’s hips rising to meet his plunges. Sasuke’s hands rested on Itachi’s shoulders bracing himself into the forceful hammer of Itachi’s rams, feeling Itachi’s cock pierce deep into his body with a rapture that was only increased by the knowledge that it was his brother fucking him... his brother’s addictive moans and cries of passion.  
  
Sasuke’s cock bucked against Itachi’s flat taut stomach as he rode his brother’s cock, the slide of silken skin over the hard ridges of muscles teasing the sensitive head. Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt Itachi’s cock move in and out of him, feeling it go faster and deeper as his body tightened. Itachi could feel Sasuke was quickly nearing his orgasm, Sasuke panted as he rocked into the powerful thrusts and his fingers tightened on Itachi’s shoulders... the almost brutal rams triggering Sasuke’s release. Sasuke trembled at the intensity of his orgasm as it sent a torrent of ecstasy through him, Itachi’s cock continuing to pound into him prolonging the surges of pleasure. Sasuke cum dampened the hot flesh of Itachi’s stomach as he keened in rapture, his muscles contracting hard, seizing around Itachi’s cock.  
  
Itachi moaned, the exquisite embrace of Sasuke’s body drawing him over the peak into his own climax, as Itachi came his buried his cock in the divine hot passage, hilting his cock so deep he could feel the quiver of Sasuke’s hole against his balls. Itachi clasped Sasuke to his body feeling the gratification, the bliss that only Sasuke could give him... only his otouto.  
  
Sasuke’s hands cupped Itachi’s face kissing him deeply with such a fierce passion that Itachi could feel his cock hardening once more. Itachi groaned, his tone softly chastising. “Sasuke... You’re a bad boy, aren’t you?”   
  
Sasuke was unrepentant, “You have no idea.” Sasuke squeezed his muscles around Itachi’s rapidly hardening cock in provocation... teasing him. Sasuke wanted more, as sore as he was he needed the feel of his brothers body covering him... the intimacy that they could only share here behind closed doors.  
  
Itachi lifted Sasuke free of his cock laying him on his back on the bed and raising over Sasuke’s prone form. Sasuke raised his hips to meet him, to feel Itachi’s cock rubbing against the tender flesh of his hole and whimpered, “Please... Aniki.”  
  
Itachi couldn’t make him wait his hips bucked forward the glorious moist heat of Sasuke’s swollen passage encompassing his cock once more. Itachi moaned at the overwhelming pleasure of that union, a surge of satisfaction flowing through him at the knowing way Sasuke raised his legs, tilting his hips to allow the deepest possible penetration... arching into Itachi as he started fucking Sasuke’s sweet ass with long slow strokes of his cock.  
  
Sasuke mewled in need and clutched the cheeks of Itachi’s ass urging him deeper, harder, feeling the powerful ripple of his muscles, the tense of Itachi’s ass as he thrust into Sasuke’s body. Then brazenly teasing Itachi higher, with breathless taunts. “Bite me...”  
  
Itachi groaned his mouth lowering to the pale flesh of Sasuke’s neck and placing nips over the pristine flesh... marking him as his cock worked in and out of Sasuke’s snug passage.   
  
“Ah yes hard...” Sasuke gasped pressing into Itachi’s mouth as Itachi began leaving larger bites, claiming him, the pistoning of his cock growing faster as Sasuke’s lithe body writhed and bucked into the forceful slam of Itachi’s strokes.  
  
“I can feel your cock deep within me slamming me, making me gasp for breaths as every wonderful ram jars the breath from my lungs. Ah yes make me think of you every time I sit tomorrow... let me feel those perfect spikes of pain.” Sasuke provoked knowing his words were quickly exciting Itachi into a fevered lust... A feeling of smug satisfaction at the power held over his aniki... the need he could incite in Itachi...  
  
But as Itachi’s mouth lifted from Sasuke’s throat, Sasuke could see the masterful curve of his lips... Itachi’s hips tilted expertly, the battering of his cock against Sasuke’s pleasure spot made Sasuke delirious with rapture twisting and squirming as he wailed and his body clenched tightly around Itachi’s engorged arousal.   
  
Sasuke grunted at every ruthless plunge and arched his back. Itachi slipped his hands under Sasuke and reaching up from beneath, wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s body. Both hands on Sasuke’s shoulder blades Itachi drew Sasuke down into his thrusts, his cock sinking into Sasuke deeper and he growled a low groan softly again in pure pleasure. Sasuke’s body felt so right, so very perfect as he braced him into each powerful slam, not stopping even as Sasuke screamed out in rapture his cock jumping between their bodies as his cum dampened their stomachs. Itachi cried out softly as Sasuke’s swollen channel seized his cock the strong contractions stroking Itachi’s cock until he could not hold back and came once more in Sasuke’s tight heat.  
  
For several minutes Itachi lay his softening cock in Sasuke’s body as he watched Sasuke’s face, his flushed cheeks, his perfect lips parted in a soft pant.  
  
Then Itachi sighed, contented, and rolled on his back to stretch. Cool air touched Itachi’s skin where Sasuke’s had been, but only for a moment. Itachi pulled Sasuke close again, guiding Sasuke’s head to his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke was quiet for several minutes then softly asked, “Aniki... do I please you as much as your other lovers?”  
  
“So you think anyone could bring me this pleasure... this fulfillment?” Itachi replied quietly, his voice calm, but inside he was shook... Sasuke doubted his value, the deep connection Itachi only felt with him.  
  
Unexpected tears gathered Sasuke’s eyes, and he was glad Itachi couldn’t see them. “Yes” Sasuke replied somberly.  
  
Itachi quirked an eyebrow and gave a rude grunt, his hand sliding down to give Sasuke a sharp smack on the ass.  
  
“Hey!” Sasuke tried to rise up in an indignant protest, but Itachi wouldn’t let him, pulling him back down with an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“That’s what you get for even thinking it.” Itachi asserted firmly, definite satisfaction coloring his tone. “And if you suggest it again I’ll do it again.” Itachi mocked, but there was love in his words.  
  
Sasuke’s butt was stinging and so was his pride, but not enough to stop him from being grateful Itachi felt that way. “Aniki... I love you... only you.”  
  
Itachi smiled down at Sasuke’s head, he valued no one as greatly as he did his otouto... only Sasuke held his heart. “Otouto... there is no one but you.” Itachi whispered softly and placed a tender kiss on Sasuke’s head... his fingers circling, teasing Sasuke’s silk covered nipple absently as they relaxed into a peaceful sleep.  
  
=================================  
  
**END**


End file.
